Treaty of the Unicorns
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Syrena, Lockslear, and Whipstaff have united with Silvestra and Aslan in the High Unicorns' Grove in the Land of Unicorns. A treaty is about to be formed. The barrier will be unlocked. But what happens after these deeds are done? Prequel and Sequel to my 'Green Ring' trilogy. Sequel to my fanfic, 'The Show of Specters'. Sequel to 'Syrena and Lockslear'.
1. A Peaceful Spot

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, The _Shannara_ Series and "The Shannara Chronicles", _The Unicorn Chronicles_, "Once Upon a Time", and the 1995 film, "Casper". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, Bruce Coville, ABC, Disney, and Universal. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the final part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _The Lone Unicorn_, part of my Origin Series, and my Long Series. :)

Here is where my _Green Ring_ mini fanfic trilogy and my _Lone Unicorn_ mini fanfic trilogy connect. In a way, this is a prequel and sequel to my _Green Ring_ trilogy, as well as the sequel to my other fanfic after my _Green Ring_ trilogy, _The Show of Specters_, which is also part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. This is also the origin story behind how people from our world enter the Land of Unicorns in the first place, something that was sort of shown in my _Green Ring_ trilogy. So, here's hoping more canon characters show up. :)

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Syrena sat next to the bank of a freshwater pond. The pond was now still as glass, unyielding, at least until she played around the water with her fingertips. She couldn't help admiring this pond. It was a tranquil spot in the High Unicorns' Grove, in the Southern Forest of the Land of Unicorns.

She looked up, wondering what could make this experience better.

.

In her Hill Unicorn form, Syrena had a white standard coat, a white mane, a white tail, and a pearly spiral horn nestled on her forehead. When she was in her human form, that horn became a white star in the centermost part of her forehead, where the horn usually sat in her Hill Unicorn form.

In her human form, Syrena was a young woman with pale skin, brown eyes, straight brown hair, and fair features. Even now, she wore the same sparkly white dress she wore when she transformed in front of Mayor Whitmore, a human who ran one of the villages in the Land of Talking Animals, a village where Syrena found her love interest, Lockslear, a man Aslan sent for her to find not too long ago.

Their mission was to unlock the barrier separating the Land of Unicorns from the rest of the realms in the second Seven Realms. So far, that mission was about to be completed.

.

Lockslear, in his cat form, was a golden house cat who resembled Alindor, the former king of the Land of Talking Animals. In his human form, Lockslear had rough, fair features, pointy ears, short brown hair that was combed back, blue eyes, and pale skin. The moment Syrena looked at him, she saw he was donned in a brown jacket, a red shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He had changed clothes recently, and washed up, since they arrived in the Land of Unicorns.

Yes, Syrena and Lockslear were lovers. Syrena wouldn't forget Aslan's words about Lockslear having a gentle soul, which proved true after her harrowing first meeting with Lockslear, which did not bode well for them both at first. Lockslear proved her wrong, showing her that he really was a kind, gentle soul who only wanted to look out for her.

As it happened, Syrena and Lockslear were mates, destined to be together in a romantic way. Syrena didn't get romantic vibes from Whipstaff, who was only friends with her and nothing more. They held no romantic ties or interest for each other in that manner. And that was all right. They could stay friends, for all they knew. They saw no harm in it now. So, why stop there?

In his Tree Unicorn form, Whipstaff had a painted coat and a tan spiral horn.

In his human form, Whipstaff's horn was replaced with a tan star, which stayed on the centermost part of his forehead, where his unicorn horn had been when he was a Unicorn. In his human form, Whipstaff had short, ruffled brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin that was tanned, due to be outdoors a lot, and rough features. Today, he wore a red jacket, a brown tunic, black trousers, and grey boots.

The moment Syrena saw Whipstaff and Lockslear talk amongst themselves, she sighed, wondering how she ever connected with these two men. They were her men and she cared for them both, just in different ways. She looked at her parents, her Dark Unicorn father named Hornblower and her Sea Unicorn mother Pearl, wondering how they ever met. She knew they went through a battle together, before they fell in love, but they didn't need to hide who they were, in Hill Unicorn forms, to appease her or to disguise themselves, in order to protect her from what was about to come.

She would have been fine, if they stayed the way they were. Besides, what did it matter? The barrier was about to be lifted and the Land of Unicorns would be revealed to the rest of the realms, worlds, and Universes. There was no stopping it now, was there?

.

Syrena returned her gaze to the pond, her mind present and in the moment, but adrift. She wanted to believe that unlocking the barrier would solve all their problems, with the unicorn gangs and the pirate unicorns abound, but she feared it wouldn't. What would happen to them all once the barrier was lifted? Would it be for good or for bad? And how were they going to accomplish this?

She wanted to believe this was worth it. She was the rogue unicorn everyone predicted and set the Unicorns free. But it was Aslan who foresaw it all, as well as the unicorn Arabella Skydancer who helped build the prophecy concerning Syrena. Was it meant to be?

In some ways, Syrena didn't want the barrier to be open, but what could she do now? This was her decision. This was her choice. She didn't know if it was right or wrong. It was hopeless. She started something that probably should have stopped years ago.

"Syrena," the golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia, Aslan, approached her, getting her attention. Syrena looked at him with kind eyes, wondering if her decision was right. Aslan pressed her with questions, "are you all right?"

"Aslan," Syrena said, facing him now, "am I—are we doing the right thing? I started this after all."

"No, you didn't start this. I was the one who knew this would happen, and so did my Father, the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. He knew this would come to pass, as so when the unicorn Fae doubted me and my words, she was the one who hid the unicorns," Aslan explained.

"Yes, I know the story. All the unicorns of this realm knew it," Syrena said, facing Aslan again. "I'm sorry. I still can't believe this is happening. Oh, why can't things go back to normal?"

"Your normal has changed, Syrena. You are not the same. You knew this to be true," Aslan said, kindly.

"Thanks, but it doesn't help me much," Syrena said, as Aslan chuckled, merrily.

"Nothing ever does, but it's the best we can do," Aslan said, happily.

"Right. Like that's supposed to make me feel better," Syrena said, facing the pond again.

"I know it's only been a few days, since you left the Hills. Your home is still there, and now you have a new one with Lockslear," Aslan said, bluntly. Syrena watched Lockslear, finding he was smiling at her. She sighed, longing to see him, longing to be with him again. Maybe Aslan was right.

"You wanted us together, didn't you, Aslan?" Syrena asked, facing the Great Lion.

"Yes," Aslan said, "he is important. He is the one who will help reveal the unicorns. It was meant to be." He added, "Afterwards, it'll be a new dawn for the unicorns. You can come and go about the realms as you wish, once the barrier is lifted, of course."

"And not a moment too soon, I guess," Syrena said with a sigh. She looked at Lockslear, asking Aslan, "What's going to happen to us? Lockslear's still the Prince of the Land of Talking Animals. What's going to happen to his bloodline?"

"In time, it will become clear," Aslan said, cryptically. He walked away, leaving Syrena feeling more confused.

"That doesn't help!" Syrena called out to the Great Lion.

Aslan faced her with candor. "I know. In time, you will understand."

Syrena wanted to say something else, but gave up. In time, she would understand, but not now. Oh, what did Aslan know that she didn't?

She looked up the second Whipstaff spoke to her. Oh, what did he want now? "Syrena, you coming? The meeting's about to start!" Whipstaff cried, getting her attention.

"I'm coming," Syrena said, moving away from the pond, as she returned to Lockslear and Whipstaff, who were just as determined as she was to get this meeting over. "I'm here. Now, where is the meeting taking place?"

"It's here!" a silver-coated High Unicorn, the leader of the High Unicorns and the rest of the Unicorn breeds in the Land of Unicorns, Silvestra, said in a kind voice. She smiled, gesture for the trio to follow her into a large circle of grey stones, where other Unicorn leaders were gathered. "Come on. We don't have that much time."

Syrena looked up at the sky. The sun set. Dusk had come, even as she made her way to the circle of stones with Whipstaff, Lockslear, Silvestra, and Aslan, who were happy she had come along for this momentous occasion. It was time for the meeting to start. She didn't want to miss it for the world.

*.*.*

**References:**

Arabella Skydancer comes from Bruce Coville's book series, _The Unicorn Chronicles_.

-x-

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Unicorn Council

This chapter is inspired by the Brethren Court scene from the Disney film, "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End". Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Syrena entered the large circle of grey stones with curiosity. The last time she saw the leaders of the Unicorn breeds enter a circle of stones, the typical gathering spot for grand and important meetings, it was the day that she and Whipstaff were chosen to go on their quest to unlock the barrier.

That task was nearly spent and about to be completed.

The Valley Unicorns, with their pink coats and light pink spiral horns, were present, all disgruntled by the fact that they had another meeting to attend to. The Desert Unicorns, with their tan coats and tan spiral horns found themselves quizzical about this meeting. Did they not know what would transpire here? Then there was the green-coated Forest Unicorns and the brown-coated Tree Unicorns, who stood next to each other, as if they were allies. The blue-coated Sea Unicorns burst into the scene from a nearby stream, as well as the black-coated Dark Unicorns who soared down from the sky in their clouds, while the many-colored Hill Unicorns kept close to the silver-coated High Unicorns on their right.

Silvestra, leader of the High Unicorns and all the Unicorn breeds, was the last to arrive for this special occasion. She was the one who summoned all the leaders of the Unicorn breeds together. She would wait for Aslan to begin the meeting, as Syrena, Whipstaff, and Lockslear joined her, too.

Silvestra waited until the crowd gone silent, before she spoke to the assembled Unicorns, humans—Syrena, Whipstaff, and Lockslear—and Aslan, "Thank you. This meeting is of the utmost importance, which is why I summoned you all here tonight. I trust, with the portals opened freely, that life can go on as planned."

"It's difficult, but easier to access the portals," the leader of the Valley Unicorns stated with ease. He raised an eyebrow, stating bluntly, "We have an influx of unicorns passing through the portals freely. I'm not sure what you want to do with that, if the situation worsens."

"The pirate unicorns have grown relentless!" the leader of the Desert Unicorns spoke, gruffly. "They're slipping through the portals by the day. It's difficult keeping track of them all. They won't stop until they get their prize."

"And what prize is that?" the leader of the Hill Unicorns, a unicorn with sea-blue coat, a black mane, black hooves, a black tail, and a black spiral horn, asked the leader of the Desert Unicorns. She had been newly elected, since the last meeting took place, in which Syrena and Whipstaff went off on their journey to reach the Land of Talking Animals.

How much had changed in such a short time?

The leader of the Valley Unicorns stifled a laugh. The leader of the Hill Unicorns eyed him suspiciously. "What? What do you find so funny?" the leader of the Hill Unicorns asked, confused.

"Jezebel, you're a newcomer to these meetings. You don't understand," the leader of the Desert Unicorns said.

"That doesn't mean I'm not willing to try!" the leader of the Hill Unicorns cried. She faced Syrena, pointing out, "Not long after our last meeting was held, this one ventured out into the Land of Talking Animals. She succeeded in bringing a prince to us, an outsider! How many of you are willing to do that?" She looked at Syrena, asking her, "What do you propose we do, now that Lockslear is here?"

"We open the barrier!" Syrena cried in angst. She received an outburst of complaints from the other leaders of the Unicorn breeds. Only the leader of the Hill Unicorns tried to calm them down, while Silvestra glared at them all, not liking how this meeting was going. Syrena spoke loudly, getting all the Unicorns' attentions, "Look, I know this sounds hard!" A silence followed, allowing her to speak up, "Not long ago, I didn't dream of venturing out of my homeland, but here I am, speaking with all of you, newly elected and old timers.

"That doesn't mean I won't stop fighting for you. I just wish… I just wish that I had been selected as your leader, the leader of the Hill Unicorns," Syrena spoke up with candor, making the leader of the Hill Unicorns smile.

"She's a year old!" the leader of the Dark Unicorns stated, annoyed and annoying Syrena's Dark Unicorn father, Hornblower. "Year olds can't run for the title of leader, not unless the council deems it."

"No, they cannot," Silvestra said, getting the leader of the Dark Unicorns' attention, "but hear one of your own, before you start questioning me and your fellow leaders. I have high hopes Syrena will be given a title of her own very soon, as her father, also a Dark Unicorn, can agree."

"Yes," Hornblower said, shocking the council, "Yes, I think you should elect Syrena for the title of Ambassador to the Unicorns. She has done her part well, and we'll need an ambassador in our lands, if we're to unlock the barrier." He turned to Silvestra, asking her, "We have the peace treaty ready, don't we?"

Silvestra nodded. "Yes. I have been speaking with the other leaders from the other realms. The treaty is about ready to be signed."

"Good, "Hornblower said, pleased. He turned to the council members, adding, "We need to open the barrier. It's time the Unicorns were revealed to the worlds and to this Universe."

For a moment, there was silence, followed by an uproar of chatter. Complaints and agreements were given amongst the leaders of the Unicorn breeds, startling Lockslear and confusing him. Did this happen all the time?

"I thought you said this was a peaceful meeting," Lockslear whispered in Syrena's ear.

"They're just agitated. They'll be all right," Syrena whispered back with a light happy chuckle.

Aslan had enough. He moved to the centermost part of the circle of stones, getting every Unicorn leaders' attention, "Listen, all of you! The time has come for change, whether you like it or not. The time has come for the barrier to be opened and you will see to it that Syrena becomes your Ambassador, whether you want to agree to it or not." He faced Silvestra, asking her, "Silvestra, you have the final say in this matter. What do you propose?"

"We open the barrier," Silvestra said with ease, leading to more outbursts, complaints, and, to her surprise, agreements from the Unicorn leaders. She looked at the council, asking them, "Now, if anyone wants to be selected for the role of Ambassador, now is the time to do so. Otherwise, Syrena automatically takes it."

Lockslear stared quizzically at the Unicorn leaders. He had known politics was done one way in the Land of Talking Animals, but in the Land of Unicorns… how did they ever decide when to elect their members? He hadn't expected this. He lived amongst kings and queens, dukes and duchesses, princes and princesses. Here, the rules were different, but how different were they from other realms?

"How do politics work in this realm?" Lockslear asked Syrena, confused and nervous.

"Well, the politics in this realm, the Land of Unicorns, is run by the leaders of the Unicorns. The leader of the Unicorns is the highest position a Unicorn can take. They're usually selected amongst all the Unicorn breeds, depending on who they favor most for that year. How Ambassador works a little differently. Usually the leader of the Unicorns selects an Ambassador. If the other leaders don't pick out a campaign runner for Ambassador, on the day of their council meeting, then the title automatically goes to the Ambassador chosen by the leader of the Unicorns," Syrena explained with candor.

She added, "It's the quickest way to get elected by the Unicorn Council."

"Oh, it's that simple? What happens if you run into any problems?" Lockslear asked, curiously.

"Well, the leader of the Unicorns usually resolves the matter, before more trouble brews," Whipstaff pointed out. "Usually, Aslan resolves the conflicts, but this time is a bit different."

"Oh, I didn't know," Lockslear said, softly and with a sheepish grin on his face.

Aslan faced the council with satisfaction. All the leaders of the Unicorn breeds didn't want the title of Ambassador. It was just as well. Not many Unicorns ventured out into the other realms anyway. But maybe tonight, things would be different. Then again, what would the Unicorn Council have to say about it?

"Well, ladies, gentlemen, it has been decided," Aslan said, as a silence fell amongst the council members. He turned to Syrena, informing her, "You are now Ambassador to the Unicorns. You will be the one venturing out of this realm the most. I see no alternative except to name you Ambassador to the Unicorns."

"And as Ambassador, you're my right-winged unicorn," Silvestra said with pride and great joy. She looked at Syrena, asking her, "What do you propose we do?"

"We unlock the barrier. It's as simple as that," Syrena said, watching Silvestra nod and wink happily at her.

"And so, it shall be. This meeting is adjourned. Let's get that barrier broken," Aslan said, right as the Unicorns disbanded from the circle of stones, making their way to the main source in the Southern Forest, which kept the barrier intact. Aslan approached Syrena, telling her, "Come with me." He looked at Lockslear and Whipstaff, telling them, too, "All of you. I need you to see this." He added, "Everything in the Land of Unicorns is about to change after this is over."

"Where is the vessel keeping the barrier intact?" Lockslear asked, clearly.

"It's here," Aslan said, gesturing to the forest ahead. He faced Syrena again, asking, "Are you ready? The Land of Unicorns will be changed, due to these actions."

Syrena nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Aslan nodded, following Syrena over to the brown wooden ship, stuck on land, where beams of golden light flowed up from a large silver metallic pot and into the sky. Syrena sighed in angst and impatience. It was time to open the barrier and set the Land of Unicorns free. But what would happen after? That remained to be seen.


	3. Unlocking the Barrier

The ships came into the Land of Unicorns about the time the second Seven Realms was created. However, when the waters became too shallow, the ships were stranded in the Land of Unicorns. The sailors left behind, when they fled via portal to their home worlds, the silver metallic pots, filled to the brim with golden-brown dust used for creating barriers throughout the realm or realms of their choosing.

There were seven ships that created the barrier. They were the key to protecting the Land of Unicorns from the rest of the realms in the Universe, as well as other Universes that didn't have a clue where the Land of Unicorns was located.

That was the mystery behind the Land of Unicorns. It kept the Unicorn breeds in line for three Ages up until now. Now, things were changing and Arabella Skydancer was about to witness the biggest reveal the Land of Unicorns ever saw.

It was time the Unicorns were set free once again.

.

Syrena waited with Lockslear and Whipstaff before the abandoned ship. She watched the Dark Unicorns fly down from the sky towards the first ship. She watched the clouds roll in from all sorts of directions, but always towards the ships with the golden-brown dust that formed the barrier surrounding the Land of Unicorns.

She stared at the ship, watching the Sea Unicorns join the Dark Unicorns, now surrounding the silver metallic pot. She gasped up upon seeing her parents, her Sea Unicorn mother Pearl and her Dark Unicorn father Hornblower, gather around the silver metallic pot. The way they looked at her with fond affection reminded Syrena that everything was about to change, but for better or for worse remained to be seen.

All they needed to do now was to wait for the signal to break the barrier and reveal the Land of Unicorns to the world.

Silvestra looked at her silver spiral horn, watching it glow brightly, as her horn shot a signal out to all the Dark Unicorns and Sea Unicorns, all across the realm. She gazed at the Dark Unicorns and Sea Unicorns presented before her, by the silver metallic pot, nodding to them as they prepared for the next signal.

"Ready?" Pearl asked her husband, who nodded to her in return.

"I was born ready for this," Hornblower said, turning to Silvestra, who was ready for the next signal.

"_Now!_" Silvestra cried, right as Hornblower's horn rested against the centermost part of the golden light. Pearl joined in, touching horns with her Dark Unicorn husband.

At first, nothing happened but a few sparks came off from Pearl and Hornblower's horns. Then something happened. The golden light erupted from the pot, hurtling into the sky, as did other massive golden lights from the other six silver metallic pots, sitting across the other six corners of the Land of Unicorns. The seven golden lights stopped, sweeping down to their pots, causing the silver lids to cover the pots up.

Pearl looked at Hornblower in confusion. Surely, something would happen to them.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked, as the earth shook violently.

Aslan roared, looking up towards the iridescent bubble barrier surrounding the Land of Unicorns. Golden-brown dust fell from the bubble barrier, as holes poked through the barrier. The barrier collapsed, disappearing as the earth trembled so violently for a few seconds, before returning to its first position, as if the task was already done.

Syrena held Lockslear's arm, scared about what might happen to them next, now that the barrier was lifted, its spell on the Land of Unicorns' broken. She looked up at the sky, watching the portals form throughout the realm. She gazed up at one of the portals forming in the distance, as a feathered brunette-haired woman plummeted towards one of the portals.

It was Melissa Fickle. The name came to Syrena in a flash. Yes, Melissa was destined to change things, but where she wound up remained to be seen. For now, it was a new evening in the Land of Unicorns, with not a minute to spare.

.

It was a new day in the Land of Unicorns. Dawn breached the landscape as more portals appeared and disappeared throughout the unicorns' realm.

However, not every unicorn in their realm knew what to do. The barrier was lifted, its spell broken. Only, what were they supposed to do now? Were they meant to spend time in their realm or explore other realms, worlds, and galaxies in their Universe, as well as in the other Universes that paralleled their own?

Syrena watched the other Unicorns wander throughout her realm aimlessly. It seemed like none of them had ever experienced anything like this before. For all they knew, from the time the barrier was brought into their realm, that the Land of Unicorns was a safe harbor. They lived in peace, for the most part, some more than others, but in all, the Land of Unicorns was their secret realm, hidden from the other realms.

Now the barrier was lifted, they did not know what to do with themselves. Some were afraid of the unknown. Most feared that outsiders would now be allowed to enter their realm, as was the case with the newly formed Unicorns who entered their realm hours ago. How would these Unicorns cope in a world not their own? Would they learn magic? Would they be taught to live amongst the Unicorns, as well as other peoples, creatures, and animals living and breathing in the second Seven Realms?

All of this was up in the air right now, for no one knew their fates or what would happen to them next. Some wouldn't give up, for this was exactly what they knew would happen.

All Syrena knew was that she was now the Unicorns' Ambassador, which meant that she could explore the other realms, worlds, and galaxies to her leisure. She just… didn't know where to start or how this would reflect on the Unicorns in the other realms.

She watched Silvestra, as the silver-coated High Unicorn made her way into the Grove's forest. She followed her towards a small waterfall, upon which Silvestra drank the pool's cool, crystal-clear freshwater. Silvestra spotted her, grinning sheepishly at her as she gulped down more water.

"Syrena, I'm surprised to see you here," Silvestra said, calmly.

"Why wouldn't I? You got what you wanted. Aslan got what he wanted. As did those Unicorns who created that prophecy," Syrena shrugged. "It was meant to be."

"And yet, you're not happy," Silvestra said, pleased. "This is what you wanted, after all. Wasn't it? You wanted to be free from these lands."

"And yet, it doesn't make much sense," Syrena said, confused. "The Land of Unicorns is my home, but I wanted, more than anything, to flee from it, not come back. Is that so bad?" She looked around in angst, confused, "Why was I meant to come back here? I feel trapped."

"You're only feeling trapped because there's more options available to you, isn't there?" Silvestra asked, facing her again.

Syrena shrugged. She hadn't thought of that. "Yeah. I suppose it is. Why do you ask?"

"Because before, you had a purpose and a reason to go questing. Now, you're still the Ambassador to the Unicorns, since you've been elected that position last night. You're free to help us with the treaty. The Treaty of the Unicorns, as it's called. I need your help. Aslan's needs you. The fate of the Unicorns is dependent on this contract, which we will sign with the other diplomats and royalty governing other lands and realms, including this one," Silvestra explained with candor. She smiled, telling Syrena, "That's what we're doing right now."

She added, "The other ambassadors, from the other six realms, as well as those watching on the portals, will witness a momentous occasion. When the leaders come, I want you to look your best, but also be yourself. That's what I need from you. Can you do that? Can you prove to me that you're capable of becoming the Ambassador we need?"

"Or the one who will screw it up," Syrena said, concerned. "How do you know I'm the one for this task? How do you know that, Silvestra?"

"You'll know," Silvestra said, simply. She gestured, leaving the waterfall and its pool behind. "Come on. We must head back to the circle of stones. Another council meeting's about to take place with our realms' leaders and the leaders, as well as their ambassadors, from other worlds."

"Right. Like we don't get enough council meetings," Syrena said, following Silvestra away from the waterfall and back to the circle of stones, where everyone was gathered.

.

Syrena watched the Unicorn breeds proceed into the circle of stones. The Valley Unicorns protected the Hill Unicorns, while the Dark Unicorns stayed with the Sea Unicorns, protecting them as well from any harm that came their way. The Desert Unicorns kept to themselves, while the Forest Unicorns and Tree Unicorns stayed together, closer to the High Unicorns and the Hill Unicorns than Syrena hoped. Syrena sighed, grateful to see the Unicorn breeds were here and were accounted for.

She looked at Aslan, as he joined Silvestra inside the circle of stones. Syrena wanted to stay with Lockslear and Whipstaff, but found them entering the circle of stones already, standing between Aslan and Silvestra. Syrena looked on, wondering what to do and whether this was the right choice.

"Syrena, you'll stand by me," Silvestra said, just as the portals opened. Syrena made her way over to the silver-coated High Unicorn, right as images appeared on the portals. Syrena looked at all the leaders, seeing the elderly golden house cat in the middle portal wave to Lockslear, and Lockslear waving back to him.

Syrena stared at Lockslear in shock. "You know him?"

"He's King Forstead. He governs the Land of Talking Animals temporarily. I can see that he is dying, and Alindor's new king is coming, but it will not be me," Lockslear explained with deep sorrowful thoughts.

"My lords and ladies," Silvestra welcomed the leaders to this council meeting, "as you can see, from that ship back there, that the barrier surrounding the Land of Unicorns is lifted. The Land of Unicorns is free to all and revealed to all realms, worlds, galaxies, and Universes, just as the rest of the second Seven Realms is, while still in our Universe."

"The Land of Talking Animals is not welcoming visitors, travelers, outsiders from any other realm, at this time. Know that much, before Alindor's new king changes this law," Forstead said, coughing and sputtering. "I'm dying."

"Yes, I'm sure you are," Lockslear said with pity in his eyes. He gulped, saying in turn, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I know how ill you are!"

Forstead coughed violently, looking up at the lad with compassion. "No, it's fine! You live your life the way you want to live it! One day, the golden house cats will rule the Land of Talking Animals, as well as any talking animal that comes to rule in these lands and this realm." He coughed again, feeling sick to his stomach. "Eh… Parker Dooley is coming and so is the new king. This is clear."

"Are you well enough to sign this treaty? The Treaty of the Unicorns?" Silvestra asked, right as Forstead signed the treaty via portal. Silvestra smiled, grateful for this gesture. "Thank you." She looked at the other leaders as they all signed the treaty via portal. She smiled, grateful for this. "Thank you so much. Now, the Unicorns from this realm, the Land of Unicorns, will be free to roam any realm, world, galaxy, and Universe they wish to enter."

"I can only hope you're doing the right thing, sending your Unicorn breeds out into the other realms," a centaur named Orion spoke in a deep voice. "There's more dangers out there than just pirate unicorns and unicorn gangs. Now that the Land of Unicorns is revealed, it's only a matter of time before a new evil spreads into your realm."

Silvestra gulped. This was not what she had in mind!

"Yes," Aslan said, choosing his words wisely, "then we can hope this new evil doesn't find the unicorns. If it does, then we'll all have to face it together."

Syrena looked at the landscape before her. She hadn't thought of that. Oh, what were they to do? Well, only time would tell when something like that would happen to her and to her family, even if it meant her life would come to pass.

.

Rumplestiltskin, a man with gold sparkly skin, amber eyes, and brown hair, walked through a portal, donned in a suit made for rock stars. Well, he was a rock star in his own right. His time period happened to be in the Third Age. What a coincidence? Back in his Dark Castle, in the Enchanted Forest, he busied himself with a potion, meant to store True Love.

The potion didn't work, leaving him smashing a glass vial in frustration and rage. All he wanted to get the potion right! He so longed to get it right, but he needed a good dose of True Love in order to do that. But how was he to do that in the first place?

"Hmm?" Rumplestiltskin gazed out the window. A golden bubble light crept up in the sky, staying there for a moment, before vanishing. He chuckled admirably. "Looks like another realm has opened up. Let's see." He pulled out a book of realms and their Ages when they first showed up in the realms. At last! He found the right one! "Ah ha! Yes, the Land of Unicorns, the Second Age, has been revealed. But I live in the Third Age! Will I get to see it?" He chuckled, sinisterly. "Yes, the Dark One will see to a trip to the Land of Unicorns, but in my time." He grinned, loving this gesture the second Seven Realms gave him. It was an old world, brought up in the Time Before the First Age, but he would give it a try.

"After all, dearie, magic always comes with a price! And I'm about to pay it in another realm," Rumplestiltskin said, knowing full well, through his magical abilities, that the Land of Unicorns was in another dimension. He would not miss this chance for the world.

.

Panic spread amongst the Unicorn breeds. All of them feared for their lives. Surely, if villains were on the loose, then they would be in big trouble. They began to flee in circles, some heading straight for the portals that were now closing up before them. The Unicorns were trapped, not knowing what to do! Why were they still trapped here? If they could flee, then surely the villains wouldn't get to them.

This nightmare had to pass, before something else happened to them.

They didn't catch the golden house cat rushing up on top of a large boulder, turning into a man wearing brown garb. It was Lockslear and he was stopping them from leaving!

"Get out of here!" one of the silver-coated High Unicorns complained.

"We have every right to leave!" a pink-coated Valley Unicorn stated outrightly.

"Listen! I know you want to leave. You have every right to go out there, but you're unprepared and frightened!" Lockslear gave his speech, hoping this would renew the Unicorns' hope. "Believe me, I was unsure about this realm. The Land of Talking Animals knows you're here. They've known it all along. They are not your enemies, but neither is the rest of the realms! I'm just saying that you shouldn't be fearful of the unknown.

"That is your choice after all. But on my journey, I was like you. Scared. Not knowing if I would see my homeland again. I now have that choice again, to go back home, just as you all have a choice to stay or go about this realm as you please. Your homeland is still the Land of Unicorns, but you are free to do whatever you want. You can live in the woods. You can live in towns and villages. You can even shapeshift for all I care!

"That is entirely up to you. Live your lives, but don't be fearful of your enemies. Embrace it. Redeem them if you want. I'm sure some of you would love to do that," Lockslear stated, leaving some unicorns chuckling merrily. He added last, "Because at the end of the day, we're all those things. We're shapeshifters and we're ourselves. Do whatever suits you because I guarantee you there is someone out there who cares about Unicorns. Because that's who you are, and that's who you'll always be and something more.

"So, embrace who you are. Don't be afraid of the unknown. Embrace it, like I should have done a while ago and will do so now, with my lover and my mate, Syrena. Thank you," Lockslear leapt down from the boulder in his golden house cat form, landing with a thud in his human form next to Syrena, who helped him stand back up. "Thank you," Lockslear told Syrena, who smiled back at him. He whispered, "So, how did I do?"

"Splendid. Divine. That was a good speech," Syrena said, watching the Unicorns deciding what to do next. She looked at Lockslear, asking him, "So, what were you planning on doing next?"

"Well," Lockslear got down on one knee, extending his hand to her and a gold ring, with a diamond attached to the gold band, in his other hand. Syrena gasped! She knew what this meant! Lockslear smiled, asking her, "Syrena, we can wait, but now, will you be my wife? Will you marry me and make me the happiest cat—human that I could be?"

Syrena stared at him in astonishment and hope. She couldn't believe this! It was like a dream come true. What should she do? Lockslear was her mate already, but now they were something more. She looked at him, her decision made.

"Yes," Syrena nodded several times, smiling at him, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

"You will?" Lockslear said, putting the ring on Syrena's finger, before getting up and kissing her on the lips. "Thank you!" He kissed her again, passionately, not letting her go. By the time he released her, he hugged her, before he kissed her on the cheek again. "I love you."

"And I love you," Syrena said, sealing it with another kiss. They embraced, knowing it was a good day.

*.*.*

**References:**

Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One from ABC's "Once Upon a Time", but he's also in fairy tales.


	4. The Wedding

Two months passed, since the barrier was lifted from the Land of Unicorns.

As it happened, the Unicorns dispersed to the other realms, some choosing to stay in their home realm, because in their mind it was safer, but there were some who chose to wander to the other realms, worlds, and galaxies in their Universe, as well as in other Universes and dimensions.

Thanks to Lockslear, they felt more confidence to roam the lands and do whatever they wished, even interacting with couples who were not unicorns. It took some time, but sooner or later the unicorns found themselves loving the realms outside their original home realm, even to point of making these new realms they visited their own realms.

.

The Land of Talking Animals favored unicorns, as usual, but then so did the animals, creatures, and peoples that lived in their chosen realms. Thanks to their new king coming to the Land of Talking Animals, with Aslan's help, as well as with the Land of Merfolk and Sirens, after the previous kings passed onto the next life, both lands were under new management. Parker Dooley's bloodlines now thrived in the Land of Talking Animals, as well as in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens. Even the Land of Unicorns now had various peoples, creatures, and animals, besides unicorns, entering their realm and staying there.

Yes, it was truly a fresh start for these three realms and a new beginning for Syrena and Lockslear, whose wedding was taking place that afternoon.

Among those attending the wedding was Whipstaff, who was still in his human form, after transforming from his painted Tree Unicorn form into his human form. He lingered on his Tree Unicorn form, but found himself settling on his human form at long last. He missed his mother. He so wished he could see her again, see how she was doing, and maybe even live with her at Whipstaff Manor.

He checked the local newspaper, finding Syrena and Lockslear's wedding taking place that afternoon, along with guests that included Aslan, the light red dragonoid Parker Dooley, and the hobbit Frodo Baggins, who had recently returned from the Portal Realm for this occasion, as well as the hobbit Andalis and his human wife Melissa Fickle, who were currently the new King and Queen of the Land of Talking Animals, and the merfolk, Andalas and Rosetta, who were also the current King and Queen of the Land of Merfolk and Sirens.

Yes, everyone from the Second Age, and all throughout the second Seven Realms, attended the wedding of the century. Syrena and Lockslear's wedding, that is. But would Whipstaff have time after the wedding to see his human mother again? Time was pressing, and even he felt death's grip about to reach him.

He set the newspaper down, hurrying to the wedding ceremony, where he would see and witness his friends getting married and saying their vows.

.

Lockslear turned to Aslan, who smiled at him. Lockslear was dressed in a black tuxedo, made in the late 1970s on Earth's timeline. He was still in his human form, but he had changed so much since his time as a golden house cat. He looked at his fiancée Syrena, who was also in her human form and dressed in a white, flowing dress. With her were her Unicorn parents, who couldn't wait to give her away.

Lockslear turned to Aslan, whispering, "She looks lovely!" He referred to Syrena, his darling fiancée.

Aslan grinned, not saying much as Syrena joined Lockslear on the platform, where they stood before the golden-brown Great Lion of Narnia. Aslan looked to Syrena and Lockslear, presenting them before the assembly of peoples, animals, and creatures. "Would you like to say your vows?"

Whipstaff arrived, dressed in a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt, and a grey waistcoat. He walked down the aisle and onto the platform, carrying Lockslear and Syrena's rings. The moment Whipstaff stood by Lockslear's best men, the wedding ceremony continued. Lockslear murmured "thank you" to Whipstaff, before continuing his vows as planned.

"Syrena," Lockslear began, "you've been the light in my life. You brought me back when I didn't have much hope. And for that, I don't know if I'll ever repay you, except to be your husband and you my wife." He took one of the gold rings from Whipstaff's black case, putting it on Syrena's ring finger. "And now, I shall be your husband, always. Death cannot keep us apart, Syrena. Not even then. I will come back to you, when that happens."

Syrena gulped, saying her vows to him in return, "Lockslear, my journey began in this realm, the Land of Unicorns. I didn't know who I was or what I was meant to do." She looked at him, teary-eyed, as she continued, "I love you. I will always be there for you, whether in this life or the next. I won't forget you. You gave me something I couldn't expect to have: hope and love. That's something that cannot be repaid with words, unless I am with you." She took the second gold ring, placing it on Lockslear's ring finger. "And so, I give you my heart, in the hopes that you will have mine."

"Always," Lockslear said with a warm-hearted smile.

Aslan looked at the happy couple, asking them, "Syrena, Lockslear, do you promise to love each other and cherish each other for all eternity?"

"I do," Lockslear said, facing Syrena.

"I do," Syrena said, smiling at Lockslear now.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lockslear, you may kiss your bride," Aslan said, right as Lockslear held Syrena in his arms, dipped her, and kissed her on the lips. Syrena could admit one thing now: Lockslear was hers, and that was all there was to it.

.

The wedding reception was held in the High Unicorns' Grove, inside the pavilions with their white-and-gold tent roofs. The food booths were set up, as were the drink booths and the table where the three-tiered white cake sat atop. Truly, the guests were excited to be here.

Syrena and Lockslear didn't arrive at their wedding reception until later, after their portraits were taken via portal. It was Melissa Fickle who showed them how, which Syrena appreciated.

Once the trio arrived at the wedding reception, everyone gathered for food and drink and merry company. Syrena didn't waste time greeting the light red dragonoid Parker Dooley and the gentle-hobbit Frodo Baggins, who were already enjoying themselves.

"You having fun?" Syrena asked Parker and Frodo, curiously.

"Well," Frodo shrugged, "it's a good party."

"Excellent," Parker said, cheerily. He pulled Syrena over, asking her, "Did Aslan tell you anything? I mean, you're married to a cat."

"No," Syrena shook her head. "I'm aware of Lockslear's family." She apologized, "I'm sorry for what Jine did to you. I hope we can be friends."

"I hope so, too," Parker said, cautiously. He nodded, walking away from her, "Come on, Frodo. Let's get back to the party." He dragged Frodo away, where they made their way to the food booth to eat dinner.

"It's a great party!" Frodo said, curtly.

"Right. Good luck!" Syrena said, cautious.

She looked around, searching for someone to talk to. She looked on at Whipstaff, who approached Aslan and spoke to him. Something was up. Were they not enjoying the party? Or was there more going on? She looked at Lockslear for a moment, before making her way to Aslan and Whipstaff. By the looks of things, they were getting along quite well.

"Aslan, Whipstaff, what's going on?" Syrena asked, confused.

"It's time," Aslan said, blowing the air as a grey-rimmed portal opened up in the centermost part of the pavilion.

Syrena looked at Whipstaff, confused, "You're leaving?"

Whipstaff said, "I am. I'm dying, Syrena. I'm sorry. My time is up. I know you want me to stay, but I can't. I have to go. I have to see my mother again."

Syrena hugged him. She didn't want to lose him, but some part of her believed this was best. But why was he leaving her? Couldn't they be together? All she knew was that she would miss him completely.

"I hope you'll be all right," Syrena said, cautiously.

"I will," Whipstaff said, releasing her. "Good luck, Syrena."

Syrena nodded, watching Whipstaff head towards the portal. He walked through it, moments before the portal vanished right before their very eyes. She sighed, teary-eyed, as she said to the air, "Good luck, Whipstaff. You'll be fine."


	5. Epilogue: The Journey Continues

This is the last chapter of this fanfic. :')

*.*.*

Whipstaff left the grey-rimmed portal, thinking of nothing else except to visit his mother one last time. He looked behind him as the portal vanished, thinking about all the times he stayed in the Land of Unicorns, and the one time that led him out of the land altogether.

Syrena had been his savior. She showed him there was more to life than just his tree house, the place where Whipstaff's father died in the Tree Unicorn gang incident.

He looked before him, spotting a sign that said, _Whipstaff Manor_, on the front, and the manor that showed angelic-looking stained glass windows, smooth, arched roofs, and circular towers that pointed up towards the sky. This manor stood out by the sea, and it was spectacular!

Whipstaff wouldn't forget his friends, but he knew his time was up. Soon, he would face the one portal that would lead him out of Whipstaff Manor and into the Portal Realm, where he belonged.

.

Whipstaff climbed up the stone steps, approaching the front door, and knocking on the wood surface. He was greeted by a five-year-old boy with dark blond hair and blue eyes. It was Casper McFadden, and he wasn't alone, for his human mother accompanied him.

There she was! Avanna, with her dark chestnut-blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a floral pink dress. Avanna stared at Whipstaff in amazement, surprised to see him.

"Momma!" Casper cried out, looking out at the blue-rimmed portal as it appeared behind Whipstaff.

"No. Whipstaff, please stay!" Avanna said, touching his hand in time to see Whipstaff faint on the porch's stone surface. She looked at him in terror, realizing it was his time to go. "No, don't leave me, please?"

"You have a choice, too. I'll see you soon," Whipstaff said, weakly, drawing his last breath, as his spirit fled through the blue-rimmed portal, heading to the Portal Realm at last.

"Noo!" Avanna cried, weeping for her firstborn son. "Please, come back!"

"Momma?" Casper asked, confused and panicking, for his mother collapsed on top of Whipstaff, her spirit leaving her body and heading into the blue-rimmed portal, too, where fate would decide what to do with Whipstaff and Avanna next.

Casper looked on at Avanna and Whipstaff's dead bodies, as they vanished in the blink of an eye. A golden ripple light moved across the landscape. For Casper, he rushed back inside, hardly knowing what just hit him. He knew only this: his world was back to normal. That was all that mattered. Nothing more needed to be said or done, except that it all went on according to plan. And that was all he needed to know for the time being.

.

_Two Years Later…_

Syrena watched the hilly landscape before her. The Hills did her wonders to her in this day and age. And now, while carrying her two-year-old blond-haired son in her arms, she felt blissful. She looked on at Aslan, as he walked across the hilly landscape. It would be years before she would see him again.

"Aslan?" Syrena asked, getting the golden-brown Great Lion's attention, "Will my family rule the Land of Talking Animals? Is that possible?"

Aslan smiled, telling her only this, "Only time will tell when that will happen, but yes, the time for Lockslear's heirs to take the throne is coming." He wandered off, leaving nothing else behind except wonder for new life upon this earth.

*.*.*

That's it for the conclusion of my fanfic mini-trilogy, _The Lone Unicorn_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

After a couple of rewrites, I think I got the Epilogue right. Hopefully, it ended well for everyone. :)

Next fanfiction mini-trilogy: _Roger and the Shadow People_, in which we meet a new lookalike of Frodo Baggins, and his name is Roger.

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
